pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies: The Final Showdown/Plant Almanac
This is the Almanac for Plants vs. Zombies: The Final Showdown. In-game, the Almanac would be divided into several sections, which are the sections here. Poseidon Zombie Almanac Joke thought up by CC00. Plants The Plants section of the Almanac. Damage notes: very light means less than 0.5nds, light means 0.5nds, average means 1nds, increased means 1.5nds, double means 2nds, heavy means more than 2nds up to a max of 5nds. Super heavy is more than 5nds. Massive, Half Massive and One-third Massive are 90, 45, and 30nds respectively. Firing speed notes: very fast means three or more times a second, fast means twice a second, average means once a second, slow means once every 1.5 or 2 seconds, very slow means slower than 2 seconds. Range notes: Very short means one or two spaces, short means three spaces, medium means four or five spaces, long means the whole row. Forwards and backwards, three rows, ground and air, or infinite can also be used to describe the range, but those are self-explanatory. Campsite The section of the Almanac for Plants unlocked in the Campsite Stage. Peashooter Peashooter A basic attacker which deals average damage for a low cost. Damage: average Range: long Firing speed: average Plant Food effect: shoots 20 peas a second for three seconds "I was happy," says Peashooter, "but then the zombies had to come back and I've got to come out of retirement to fight them! At my age! It's outrageous!" Cost: 100 Recharge: very fast Sunflower Sunflower Vital plant which produces sun for planting. Sun production: average Plant Food effect: produces 150 sun Sunflower recently hit ten million likes on Leafbook, and with so many fans, you'd think that Sunflower couldn't get any happier! But she gets happier by the second no matter what happens, so she can always get happier. Cost: 50 Recharge: very fast Wall-nut Wall-nut Its tough shell makes it very resistant to attacks, great for protecting your other plants. Toughness: high Plant Food effect: gains metal armor to protect it Wall-nut is a world champion at bowling, but when he isn’t busy winning those tournaments, he defends people from brain-hungry zombies, because he thinks it’s the right thing to do. Cost: 50 Recharge: slow Potato Mine Potato Mine Explodes a zombie or small group, but takes a long time to arm. Damage: massive Range: one space Usage: single-use, on contact once armed Plant Food effect: arms itself and produces two more Potato Mines He's Potato Mine by day, and Super Potato by night! His catchphrase is Spudow, his sidekick is Imitater, and he's managed to bring dozens of zombies to justice! Cost: 25 Recharge: slow Cherry Bomb Cherry Bomb Explodonates all zombies in a medium-sized area. Damage: massive Range: 3x3 Usage: single-use, instant Want to know why the Cherry Bomb's explosion is sometimes Powie and sometimes Cha-Boof? It's because although they decided to explodonate, they couldn't decide what sound explodonating makes. Cost: 150 Recharge: very slow Snow Pea Snow Pea Shoots frozen peas that chill zombies, causing them to slow down. Damage: average Range: long Firing speed: average Special: chills zombies Plant Food effect: freezes every zombie in the row and shoots 20 frozen peas a second for three seconds Snow Pea has travelled the world from pole to pole, avoiding the deserts in between. Cost: 225 Recharge: very fast Repeater Repeater Shoots twice as fast as a Peashooter. Damage: average Range: long Firing speed: fast Plant Food effect: shoots 20 peas a second for three seconds, then shoots a giant pea Repeater is starting a comedy act. However, his jokes never feel like anything new, and just seem like repeats of the last comedian's. Wait, this is a repeat of his Almanac Entry in PvZ3! Cost: 200 Recharge: very fast Bonk Choy Bonk Choy Rapidly punches nearby zombies. Damage: average Range: very short, forwards and backwards Attack speed: very fast Plant Food effect: punches everywhere in a 3x3 area, dealing massive damage Bonk Choy doesn't like people making rude jokes about him. Cost: 100 Recharge: very fast Bloomerang Bloomerang Shoots boomerangs which hit three zombies, twice! Damage: average Range: long, three zombies Firing speed: average Plant Food effect: shoots ten boomerangs in each of four directions Bloomerang has been known to say that he hates boomerangs. Apparently he keeps trying to throw them away, and gets really annoyed when they come back to hit him. Cost: 175 Recharge: very fast Aspearagus Aspearagus Long-ranged plant which is good for many types of zombies. Damage: double Range: long, three rows, ground and air, forwards and backwards Firing speed: slow Plant Food effect: shoots a giant spear which inflicts 20 damage on all zombies in three rows, and pushes them back Aspearagus was outraged that Cactus was chosen to be the sniper in Garden Warfare instead of him. So outraged in fact, that he shot Cactus in the head one time. But Cactus hugged Aspearagus afterwards, perhaps as a kind of clever revenge. Cost: 125 Recharge: very fast Chilly Pepper Chilly Pepper Explodes after planting, freezing and damaging every zombie in the row. Damage: one-third massive Range: one row Usage: single-use, instant Special: freezes and chills zombies "People keep asking me to chill out!" Says Chilly Pepper, "I'm already chilled out! I can't get any more chilled! How can people want me to chill out even more?" Chilly Pepper doesn't seem to understand jokes. Cost: 50 Recharge: slow Cabbage-pult Cabbage-pult Lobs cabbages over obstacles to hit the zombies. Damage: double Range: long Firing speed: slow Plant Food effect: lobs a powerful cabbage at every zombie onscreen Cabbage-pult lobs cabbages because it’s what he’s paid for, but most of the time, people just use his older brother Kernel-pult. He hates that. Cost: 100 Recharge: very fast Twin Sunflower Twin Sunflower Produces two suns at once, great for long games. Sun production: double Plant Food effect: produces 300 sun Which twin is the evil twin? In this case, neither of them is evil...we hope. Cost: 125 Recharge: fast Torchwood Torchwood Sets peas on fire, causing them to inflict double their normal damage Special: Fire Peas deal double damage, but defrost frozen zombies. Plant Food effect: turns into a Napalm Torchwood that triples the damage of peas for 30 seconds "I've been burning for about ten minutes now," says Torchwood, "how come I haven't burnt into nothing? I'm just a tree stump, surely these flames should have burnt me into nothing by now!" Cost: 175 Recharge: very fast Shamrock Shamrock More powerful version of the Aspearagus, but hides when zombies are too close. Damage: heavy Range: long, three rows, ground and air, forwards and backwards Firing speed: slow Special: hides when zombies are close Plant Food effect: shoots a giant rainbow which inflicts 40 damage on all zombies in three rows Shamrock's cousin is a famous rockstar. He says so anyway, Shamrock doesn't believe it though. Cost: 175 Recharge: fast Misty Pond The section of the Almanac for Plants unlocked in the Misty Pond Stage. Sea-shroom Sea-shroom Shoots short-ranged spores at aquatic zombies. Damage: average Range: short Firing speed: average Plant Food effect: boosts range and shoots very fast for three seconds Must be planted in water Sleeps during the day "I saw the sea last year," says Sea-shroom, "but it was boring. I don't like being named after it anymore." Cost: 0 Recharge: very fast Lily Pad Lily Pad Land plants can be planted on Lily Pads, letting them be placed on water. Special: non-aquatic plants can be planted on top of it Plant Food effect: produces three more Lily Pads Must be planted in water Lily Pad has always wanted to be planted on land, but has never managed to do it. He's jealous of his daughter Power Lily, as she managed to plant herself on land. Cost: 25 Recharge: instant Sun-shroom Sun-shroom Produces small sun, then normal sun, then big sun. Sun production: low, then average, then double Special: grows every two minutes Plant Food effect: produces six small, normal or large suns. Sleeps during the day "They grow up so fast, don't they?" Says Sun-shroom's mom. "They do," says Sun-shroom's dad. They said that four minutes after Sun-shroom was planted. Cost: 25 Recharge: very fast Kernel-pult Kernel-pult Lobs weak kernels and stunning butter randomly. Damage: average (kernels), double (butter) Range: long Firing speed: slow Special: butter stuns zombies Plant Food effect: butters every zombie People often ask why Kernel-pult doesn't throw butter all the time. To that he says "I wouldn't be Kernel-pult then, would I? I'd be a Butter-pult!" Cost: 100 Recharge: very fast Plantern Plantern Removes mist in a 3 row by 7 column range. Special: removes mist Plant Food effect: lights up the whole screen and stuns zombies for three seconds "I'm a Lantern. Yet I am also a Plant. HAS YOUR MIND EXPLODED YET? No? Darn, why is Flower Pot the only one who can make minds explode?" Cost: 25 Recharge: slow Split Pea Split Pea Shoots forwards AND backwards! Nice! Damage: average Range: long, forwards and backwards Firing speed: average (forwards), fast (backwards) Plant Food effect: like a Peashooter forwards, and a Repeater backwards Split Pea’s eyebrow war has finally been resolved. The back head gets the eyebrows because he’s a Repeater. Cost: 125 Recharge: very fast Cactus Cactus Shoots spikes which can hit ground and air enemies, and pops balloons. Damage: average Range: long, ground and air Firing speed: average Special: pops balloons Plant Food effect: shoots 30 spikes in the air and 30 spikes at the ground zombies Cactus misses the exciting life of garden warfare, back when the zombies were using guns and she had several times the Peashooter's range. And she misses the Garlic that she made into a robot-plant hybrid. Cost: 125 Recharge: very fast Blover Blover Blows away mist and clears the sky of aerial attackers. Damage: none (massive to Flying Zombies) Range: infinite Usage: Single-use, instant Special: Removes mist temporarily Blover is really annoyed when the mist comes back after he blows it away. No matter how hard he tries, he can’t keep it away, but it won’t stop him from trying. Cost: 100 Recharge: fast Scaredy-shroom Scaredy-shroom Shoots long-ranged spores, but hides when zombies are close Damage: average Range: long Firing speed: average Special: hides when zombies are close Plant Food effect: won't hide and will shoot really fast for three seconds Sleeps during the day Scaredy-shroom is scared of everything except clowns. Strange, isn’t it? Cost: 25 Recharge: very fast Ice-shroom Ice-shroom Slows down nearby zombies, but doesn't do damage. Range: 3x3 Special: chills all zombies in range Plant Food effect: Freezes zombies for 15 seconds Sleeps during the day Ice-shroom has a cold heart, but that doesn't mean he's not kind. The thing is, he's just not kind. Cost: 75 Recharge: fast Fume-shroom Fume-shroom Shoots bursts of medium-range fumes which hit groups of zombies. Damage: average Range: medium Firing speed: average Special: hits all zombies in range, ignores shields Plant Food effect: paralyzes and damages zombies in five spaces Sleeps during the day Fume-shroom may be stinkier than rotten brains, but at least he's good at fighting the zombies. Cost: 75 Recharge: very fast Volt-shroom Volt-shroom Damages all zombies touching the water, and does double damage to metal! Damage: one-third massive Range: water only Usage: Single-use, instant Special: inflicts double damage to metal objects and vehicles Must be planted in water Sleeps during the day Volt-shroom is shockingly good at playing the electric guitar. Cost: 25 Recharge: very slow Hypno-shroom Hypno-shroom Can hypnotize one zombie that eats it, making it fight for you! Special: hypnotizes the zombie that eats it Usage: Single-use, on contact Plant Food effect: spawns 2 more Hypno-shrooms Sleeps during the day Hypno-shroom has been the hypnosis champion 10 years in a row, and is considered the most elite hypnotic plant (technically mushroom) ever. Cost: 50 Recharge: fast Shield-shroom Shield-shroom When awake, it can create a tough shell around it, but the shell is only temporary. Toughness: very high Special: blocks jumping zombies, loses a bite of health every two seconds Plant Food effect: fully regains its health After being bitten by the zombies, the Shield-shroom is one of the few defensive plants that DOESN'T slowly turn into a zombie and want to eat the homeowner's brains. Probably due to the hard shell being tougher than a Wall-nut. Cost: 50 Recharge: slow Doom-shroom Doom-shroom Dooms a massive area of zombies, but damages the space it's on, preventing you from planting there... Damage: massive Range: 7x7, circular area Usage: Single-use, instant Special: leaves a crater or murky water on the space it was planted on Sleeps during the day Doom-shroom is always looked upon as "evil" or an "anti-hero", when in actual fact he's neither. The only reason he could have if he turned against the plants would be zombies offering to pay him more than you do. Cost: 100 Recharge: ultra slow Icy Rink The section of the Almanac for Plants unlocked in the Icy Rink Stage. Flower Pot Flower Pot Flower Pots are required to plant on certain surfaces, such as ice or stone. Special: allows you to plant on otherwise unplantable surfaces Plant Food effect: produces three more Flower Pots Flower Pot has recently taken up ice skating, hence his often annoying habit of sliding around on the ice. Cost: 25 Recharge: instant Coffee Bean Coffee Bean Coffee Bean's energy will wake up mushrooms, or speed up plants that are already awake. Range: one space Special: Wakes up mushrooms, boosts speed of other plants "...the Gargantuar had just smashed its way past the Tall-nuts, and it was smashing the strong plants too, like Melon-pults, so then I woke up an Ice-shroom and froze it, but it still didn't die, so I woke up a Doom-shroom too and it still survived the explosion, and it threw an Imp..." He kind of makes most chatterboxes like a certain pink pony look like they never say a word. Cost: 75 Recharge: very fast Snapdragon Snapdragon Breathes short-ranged fire in three rows Damage: double Range: very short Firing speed: slow Plant Food effect: burns the 3x3 area in front of it Snapdragon plays a lot of card games with Snap Pea. Well, a few card games. Well, one card game. Cost: 200 Recharge: very fast EMPeashooter EMPeashooter Disables vehicles and machinery with each shot, but is weak against other zombies Damage: average Range: long Firing speed: average Special: disables machines Plant Food effect: disables all machines for five seconds "Freeze!" says EMPeashooter, "Do you have a driver's license? No? Then I'll have to disable your vehicle!" Cost: 250 Recharge: very fast Jalapeno Jalapeno Blows up one row, and melts ice left by Zombonis, but won't melt thick ice. Damage: massive Range: one row Usage: single-use, instant Special: melts ice, unless it's really thick "Why do I self-destruct? Why can't I live a normal plant's life? Why am I doomed to..." those were Jalapeno's last words. Cost: 100 Recharge: very slow Zombies The Zombies section of the Almanac. Toughness notes: fragile means 1nds of health or less, weak means 2nds to 9nds, average means 10nds to 16nds, solid means 17nds to 39nds, armored means 40nds to 69nds, dense means 70nds to 99nds, great means 100nds to 199nds, extreme means 200nds to 499nds, near-unkillable means 500nds or more. Speed notes: snail's pace means slower than a regular Zombie, average means the speed of a regular Zombie, hungry means the speed of a Flag Zombie, rushing means the speed of a Pole Vaulting Zombie, rapid means the speed of a Dolphin Rider Zombie, supersonic means the speed of a Zombie Chicken. Campsite The section of the Almanac for Zombies encountered in the Campsite Stage. Browncoat Zombie Browncoat Zombie Regular apocalypse-variety zombie. Toughness: average Speed: average Want a mindless undead corpse to eat the brains of your enemies? Then this Zombie is for you! Just as long as they don't have any plants that fight. In which case, this Zombie isn't for you. Conehead Zombie Conehead Zombie The roadcone absorbs damage, protecting the zombie. Toughness: solid Speed: average Weakness: Snap Pea Road cones went out of fashion last year, but Conehead Zombie doesn’t care, because whatever protects his head works. Flag Zombie Flag Zombie Flag Zombies lead a huge wave of zombies! Toughness: average Speed: hungry Flag Zombie has the world’s biggest flag collection. He also has the world’s biggest brain collection, and the biggest collection of flags with brains on. Buckethead Zombie Buckethead Zombie The bucket provides effective protection for the zombie. Toughness: armored Speed: average Weakness: Snap Pea and magnets Once upon the time, he was part of a trio, known as the Three Bucketeers! They were feared for their brain-eating skills and their helmets, but then they attacked someone who had some powerful magnets, and the Bucketeers were forced to flee. Pole Vaulting Zombie Pole Vaulting Zombie This athletic zombie can jump over one plant, as long as it isn't too tall. Toughness: solid Speed: rushing, then average Special: vaults over the first plant it encounters Weakness: tall plants Pole Vaulting Zombie hates eating his greens, that’s why he jumps over the plants instead of eating them. Jack-in-the-Box Zombie Jack-in-the-Box Zombie The Jack-in-the-Box can explode at a random time, so slay the zombie before it gets a chance to explode! Toughness: solid Speed: rushing Special: jack-in-the-box can explode Weakness: magnets Jack-in-the-Box Zombie hates that strange music that follows him around. He wishes he knew what causes the music so he could stop it. Diamondhead Zombie Diamondhead Zombie It seems the zombies realized that buckets aren't the toughest helmet there is. Toughness: great Speed: average Weakness: Snap Pea Diamondhead Zombie is one of the richest zombies. He's a brainllionaire in fact, so he could buy all sorts of things that are more useful than a diamond helmet. He could buy an aeroplane to drop bombs on the plants. He could buy a car to run them over. But no, he likes the simple things, like headwear. Billboard Zombies Billboard Zombies A group of three or more zombies hiding behind different parts of a billboard, which appears to be advertising brains. Toughness: solid (for each zombie) Speed: average Special: always appears in groups Weakness: Bloomerang Billboard Zombies were hired to eat and advertise brains at the same time. What zombie could turn down an offer like that? Disco Zombie Disco Zombie Disco Zombie summons an army of Backup Dancers. How cool is that? Toughness: solid Speed: rushing, then average Special: Summons Backup Dancers Disco Zombie's favorite dance style isn't disco. It's tap dancing, but his stupid boss prefers disco, so he has to do disco dancing or he'll be fired. Backup Dancer Backup Dancer They appear in groups of eight whenever Disco Zombie shows up. Toughness: average Speed: average Special: Summoned by Disco Zombie. The Backup Dancers decided that a group of four isn't good enough, and so they decided that there should be eight with every Disco Zombie. Disco Zombie wasn't sure at first, but now realizes that it's much better than a group of four. Football Zombie Football Zombie A fast and strong zombie, it can cause problems even if you have a strong defense. Toughness: dense Speed: rushing Weakness: Snap Pea and magnets Football Zombie has realized that it’s impossible to give 110%, so instead, he gives 200%. Zombully Zombully Zombully bullies the plants Toughness: armored Speed: average Special: taunts nearby plants, making them stop attacking Weakness: Pumpkins, any plant in a Pumpkin cannot be scared by it. Zombully is the meanest, nastiest, scariest Zombie that has ever existed. At least according to Scaredy-shroom and Shamrock. Spider Monster Spider Monster Spider Monster is a Micro Boss which likes to shoot spider webs at plants. Toughness: extreme Speed: hungry Special: shoots spider webs to paralyze plants Special: bites poison plants The Spider Monster started out as a Spider Devil in China, then grew into a much larger, stronger Spider Monster and decided to move to America. Camper Zombie Camper Zombie He went out camping, and you happened to be camping in his spot. Toughness: near-unkillable Speed: hungry Attack #1: builds tents which spawn zombies Attack #2: attacks nearby plants with a stake Attack #3 (Instant Campfire): throws "Instant Campfire" boxes onto random spaces to create campfires, instantly Attack #4 (Camper Van Crush): calls for a camper van to drive down the leftmost columns, crushing plants and zombies A peaceful zombie that only eats brains for two reasons. #1: Someone's in his camping spot; #2: he's been ordered to eat someone's brains. He had two reasons to try and eat your brains, can you think of what they were? Misty Pond The section of the Almanac for Zombies encountered in the Misty Pond Stage. Ducky Tube Zombie Ducky Tube Zombie The aquatic equivalent of regular, helmet and flag carrier zombies. Toughness: average/solid/armored/great Speed: average/hungry Only appears in water Ducky Tube Zombie’s favourite animal is...not ducks. He hates those. Snorkel Zombie Snorkel Zombie Dives underwater to dodge most attacks, but must surface when it needs to attack. Toughness: average Speed: hungry Special: dives to dodge attacks Weakness: Defensive plants and catapults Only appears in water Snorkel Zombie thinks he has to keep moving or he'll stop breathing. He also thinks he's a living shark. Dolphin Rider Zombie Dolphin Rider Zombie Moves forward at high speed, then leaps over a plant. Toughness: solid Speed: rapid, then average Special: jumps over the first plant it encounters Weakness: tall plants Only appears in water The Dolphin is plotting to eat your brains himself without his rider knowing. Seagull Zombie Seagull Zombie Faster and stronger than regular zombies, and flies over low plants, but doesn't like butter much. Toughness: solid Speed: rushing Special: flies over low plants Weakness: Kernel-pult and Blover Crazy Dave once said, "could the zombie be a bird in disguise? Could the seagull be a zombie in disguise? It's unlikely, but it's just crazy enough to be possible!" Scuba Diving Zombie Scuba Diving Zombie Dives underwater until it reaches the back, then surfaces to attack plants from behind. Toughness: solid Speed: rushing, then average Special: attacks plants from behind Weakness: Magnets Only appears in water Diving is COMPLETELY different to digging! Balloon Zombie Balloon Zombie Flies above the battle, immune to many plants. Toughness: average Speed: rushing, then average Special: flies above all plants and most attacks Weakness: Cactus, Blover and Gooseberry Balloon Zombie doesn't understand a lot of things, but one thing that completely baffles him is how he gets mowed down by Lawnmowers. Siren Zombie Siren Zombie A Siren's song draws Ducky Tube Zombies towards it and speeds them up. Toughness: solid Speed: rushing Special: Ducky Tube Zombies are drawn towards it Only appears in water The Siren Zombie's singing is horrible by human standards, but you must remember that it is a Siren Zombie, not a regular Siren, and so the singing is perfect for making other zombies fall in love with it. Mer-Zombie Mer-Zombie A fast zombie which dives underneath any plant it encounters. Toughness: solid Speed: rapid Special: dives under plants to bypass your defenses Only appears in water Most zombies don't believe Mer-Zombies exist until they see it with their own rotting eyes. Then they rub their eyes to make sure they're not seeing things, which makes their eyes fall out of their heads. Zomanha Zomanha A Zombie Piranha that swims around, eating aquatic plants in one bite. Toughness: weak Speed: rapid Special: insta-kills plants, but won't attack the houseboat. Only appears in water Zomanha's greatest achievement is the time he ate a drowning Chomper. Speedboat Zombie Speedboat Zombie Really fast, and it will cut straight through plants. Toughness: solid Speed: rapid Special: crushes plants Weakness: EMPeashooter and Magnet Traplant Only appears in water Why have a houseboat when you can have a speedboat? Kraken Zombie Kraken Zombie Kraken Zombie is a Micro Boss which pulls plants underwater, weakening your defenses Toughness: extreme Speed: snail's pace Special: pulls random plants underwater Special: throws nearby plants at random spaces Only appears in water He's really just a Giant Squid in a Zombie costume. Poseidon Zombie Poseidon Zombie He has complete control over the water, and he's a zombie god...so...yeah. Toughness: near-unkillable Speed: hungry Attack #1: turns water into zombies Attack #2 (Water Wall): Creates a wall of water in the middle column, destroying plants in that column and blocking attacks from other plants Attack #3 (Aqua Tornado): A tornado made out of water will kill all plants and zombies in a 3x3 area Attack #4 (Huge Wave): A huge wave crashes down on two to three columns of plants, destroying them all Attack #5 (Aqua Army): turns water into a group of ten Ducky Tube Zombies at once Only appears in water Poseidon Zombie was considered to be called Neptune Zombie, but he feared that people would either say he controls that planet, or make dumb jokes about him being next to Uranus. Category:Almanacs Category:Plants vs. Zombies: The Final Showdown